1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hand hammers.
2. Introduction to the Invention
Hand hammers are available, and/or have been described in patents and other documents, in a large variety of shapes and sizes. Reference may be made for example to U.S. Pat. Nos. 592,278 (Clark), 872,886 (Bates), 1,425,369 (Coleman), 1,535,685 (Randell), 3,150,858 (David), 4,482,132 (Lamansky) and 4,561,635 (Lamansky) and to pages 134 and 135 of the Garret Wade Tools Catalog (1990), the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.